


Carenza

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Il re di dove vive Mathew è ossessionato dalla magia. In cambio di cibo che viene inviato alla sua provincia, dove tutti muoiono di fame, Mathew offre le sue abilità come una strega al suo re. Sfortunatamente, il re vuole di più da lui che solo la formazione magica.





	Carenza

**Author's Note:**

> Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.

Mathew poteva vedere la risposta alla domanda che tutti si erano chiesti sui volti degli uomini che erano andati in città. Non ci sarebbe cibo proveniente da quella direzione. Questa sarebbe un'altra stagione in cui sarebbero tutti morire di fame.

Almeno la sua magia avrebbe tolto i dolori della fame di quante più persone possibile fino a quando anche lui crollò in esaurimento.

Il loro re dovrebbe prendersi più cura dei suoi cittadini. Ma, che era Mathew a interrogarlo, anche nei suoi pensieri, quando non era altro che una strega?

Questo non ha cambiato il fatto che tutti nella provincia si erano riuniti per cercare di diffondere le forniture alimentari, solo per scoprire che non c'era davvero nulla da condividere. La sua provincia stava per morire di fame, e nulla era stato fatto al riguardo.

Poi Mathew ha visto lungo la strada dietro i concittadini di ritorno una seconda nuvola di polvere molto più grande di quello preso a calci dai carri la sua gente stava usando. Chiunque fosse, cavalcava cavalli. Solo gli emissari del re utilizzati erano autorizzati ad usarli ora che i rifornimenti di tutti stavano diminuendo così in basso.

Il re ha ripensato la sua decisione ed aveva trasmesso gli uomini per dire alla sua gente che il cibo sarebbe stato trasmesso loro?  
I concittadini avevano fatto all'interno della città, mentre Mathew aveva pensato e tremavano le loro teste alle domande inviate a loro. Gemiti di dolore e dolore alla loro risposta stava salendo. Gradualmente questi hanno cambiato alle grida di rabbia. Mathew alzò lo sguardo da terra ai suoi piedi. Così, avevano finalmente notato gli uomini del re venendo verso di loro. Non sembrava che avrebbero ricevuto un caloroso benvenuto.

Mathew si strinse nelle spalle, aveva solo venuto qui per scoprire se qualcosa stava per essere fatto per la fame della provincia, e che era stato risposto. Non gli importava di sentire ciò che gli uomini del re aveva da dire. Non era probabile che fosse buono, e lui veramente non importava per il re a tutti.

Per quanto poteva dire, il re era feccia marcio che non importava di nessun altro. Allora, perché dovrebbe preoccuparsi di lui?

Mathew si chinò all'interno della sua casa proprio come i Cavalieri del cavallo entrò attraverso il cancello della città. Aveva deciso di fare un pisolino per ricostituire la sua energia prima di uscire più tardi quella sera per guarire quante più persone possibile.

È stato svegliato da un uomo che ha riconosciuto dalla guarigione di un raschiare sulla gamba figlia del ragazzo dal giorno prima. Quello che lo confuse era uno, era ancora luce fuori, e due nessuno era mai andato a svegliarlo prima. Nessuno voleva davvero avvicinarsi a lui, nonostante quanto li avesse aiutati o di quanto fosse stato pensato molto bene. Mathew aveva sempre pensato che fosse una specie di rispetto. Quindi, qualcosa deve essere terribilmente sbagliato per quest'uomo di entrare e svegliarlo.

"Strega," disse l'uomo. Mathew si ricordò improvvisamente che il suo nome era Justin. "Gli uomini fuori chiedono se abbiamo una strega. Abbiamo detto di no, naturalmente, avevano anche chiesto per il nostro cibo rimanente quindi era ovvio che volevano prendere anche voi. Ma, ora si deve nascondere, gli uomini stanno cercando le case per voi."

Mathew si affrettò ad alzarsi e sgattaiolare fuori della casa quando un uomo riempì la porta con la sua altezza.

"Sei tu la strega?" Ha chiesto.

"No, " Mathew ha detto anche mentre fece una smorfia per aver detto la menzogna.

"Non ti credo." Disse l'uomo. "La tua casa è l'unica che si distingue da tutti gli altri, per non parlare di quello che hai in qui pure." Ha continuato mentre spazzando la mano intorno alla stanza per indicare le erbe secche sulle scrivanie e nelle travi e gli scaffali fodera ogni muro di spirito traboccante h grimori.

Mathew fece una smorfia. I suoi possedimenti erano piuttosto incriminanti nella sua situazione attuale. Lo segnarono come una strega, e come l'uomo aveva detto, era l'unico qui.

L'uomo calpestato in avanti attraverso la stanza e afferrò il braccio di Mathew abbastanza difficile che i lividi iniziato a fiorire immediatamente.

Justin si fece avanti troppo pronto per protestare contro l'azione dell'uomo, ma Mathew lo salutò.

"Va tutto bene, Justin. Sono sicuro che vuole solo parlare." Mathew ha detto girando a guardare indietro alla guardia, come egli deve essere considerando la sua forza, dopo aver affrontato Justin.

"No, strega," ha detto la guardia. "Non siamo qui solo per parlare. Il re ha ordinato che la strega conosciuta come Mathew Williams essere portati al castello, e abbiamo ragione di credere che questo è il... villaggio in cui risiede la strega, e tu sei l'unica strega qui."

Mathew risparmiato un pensiero a pensare a come le persone che vivevano qui sarebbe stato molto insultato da ciò che l'uomo ha detto. Tutti qui erano orgogliosi che la loro popolazione era salito in modo che non erano più classificati come un villaggio, e quest'uomo li aveva appena chiamato che. Sarebbero incazzati quando hanno sentito parlare di questo. Justin sembrava pronto a pugni la guardia, anche se che potrebbe ancora essere solo a causa di lividi di Mathew, che sono stati davvero iniziando a ferire.

Poi pensò ad altre cose.

Come sono riusciti a capire il suo nome però? Come hanno potuto sapere quale strega in particolare è? Solo le tre streghe più potenti sapevano dove tutti erano di stanza, e lui era uno di loro. Era la fanciulla. Era la vecchia o matrona che aveva rinunciato a queste informazioni? Aveva una delle streghe più giovani accidentalmente sentito il suo nome di essere parlato?

Non è stato bello.

Una nota sulla fanciulla, matrona, e cosa Crone. Le tre streghe più potenti sono selezionati sulla base di una collana sono tutti nati con come un bambino, solo altre streghe può vedere intorno al collo. Il suo primo lavoro è che mostra quanti anni la strega è giù per il secondo, e la sua seconda funzione è che mostra un numero sulla parte superiore del medaglione che mostra la forza della strega in qualsiasi punto nel tempo. Le streghe possono imparare di più e diventare più potenti, quindi questo numero può cambiare. Dopo che le tre streghe più potenti sono state trovate sono date il loro titolo come Maiden, Matrone e Crone basato sulla loro età. Mathew è il più giovane dei tre, quindi è la fanciulla.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ....................................................................................................................................  
> Spero di vedere tutti voi in foto degli attacchi climatici che stanno accadendo in tutto il mondo! Ho colpito ogni venerdi ' da mesi. Abbiamo bisogno di quante più persone possibile per farlo. Se vi è piaciuto il mio lavoro qui, si prega di prendere in considerazione l'assunzione di un'ora anche del vostro tempo per andare a stare in piedi per il nostro futuro. Questa emergenza climatica significherà che sono più propenso a morire di cambiamento climatico di quanto io sia a morire di vecchiaia, per non parlare di tutti gli altri sulla terra è anche minacciato. Ci serve un'azione. Quindi, per favore, fate tutto quello che potete.  
> Cin cin  
> nord


End file.
